


A Moment of Calm

by teamchaosprez



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: When she watches him sleep, she often admires his face. Tonight, she is able to do so closer.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Moment of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> i love them that's all i have to say

She lays next to Minato as he sleeps, and she hopes the faint blue glow of her eyes doesn’t disturb him - he looks so peaceful, contented.

Aigis runs her hand along his hair, and then his cheek. His skin is soft; warm against the metal of her body. His hair lands in his face and his breathing puffs it away softly.

He shifts closer to her and mumbles something unintelligible, though he doesn’t appear to stir.

She wonders what this warm feeling in her chest is. 

For the moment, she holds him closer and rest her cheek against his forehead.


End file.
